


Can't Stop

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Distrust, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pining, referenced Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Set after Allison's death and afterwards Peter consoles Chris and they grow closer till Chris does something that Peter feels he can't forgive.





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> not betaed  
> I'm don't know where this went. Hopefully you like it.

“Don’t just walk away from this. From me. It’s been too long to give up-for you to give up. That isn’t you Peter.”

 

Peter paused in the doorway of his apartment that he shared with Chris. He had shared the apartment with Chris after Allison died.

 

Chris had been drunk and alone, reeking of grief and despite everything, Peter had stayed.

 

Because he knew how Chris had felt.

 

When Peter was alone after the fire, he had wanted someone to be by his side, but he had had no one.

 

Peter didn’t want that to happen to Chris or for him to turn his grief inward.

 

So Peter had stayed by Chris’s side, made him breakfast the next morning, let Chris stumble through the awkward questions.

 

“I-I’m glad you’re here Peter. But...” Chris ran a hand over his face. “You can’t understand what it’s like to lose a child.”

 

Peter leaned on the table and stared at Chris. “I do understand actually.”

 

Chris sighed. “The fire...I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t mean...”

 

“You didn’t know. How could you? You had Allison and were halfway across the country.”

 

“Tell me about them?”

 

Peter sat down and told Chris about his charming wife, a human.

 

The pack had accepted her, they were always glad to have new people around.

 

Peter had married Chloe to forget about Chris, how his steal blue eyes had sparkled in the moonlight, how he frowned when he concentrated on cleaning his gun, and that one time his whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, hand wrapped around his...

 

That had been a time Peter was glad Chris was only human, or he would have smelled Peter’s arousal all around the Argent house. Peter covered his hiding spot just in case Gerard ever thought they were being watched.

 

Chloe had been a nice distraction from Chris, something different. An airy laugh and a fashion sense to rival Peter’s.

 

Then there was Vincent, his son. He had looked like Peter, but smiled like his mother. He had been two.

 

Chloe had wrapped herself around Vincent, trying to get out with the others when the fire started, trying to pry the brick away from the basement wall.

 

The door had been blocked and locked shut from the other side.

 

The last thing Peter had remembered before he slipped into his coma to heal was Vincent crying.

 

“I was never going to see him grow up, go to school, play sports with him.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are.” Peter went to get up, but Chris grabbed his hand.

 

Chris tugged and pulled Peter into a soft kiss.

 

Peter pulled back. “You’re drunk Christopher. If you want to pursue something, see me when you’re sober and we’re not thinking about our dead children.” Peter left so Chris could shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter hadn’t exactly expected a knock on his penthouse apartment door two days later. He opened it and Chris stood there. “I take it you mean to try something now that your thinking works again.”

 

“Yes.” Chris pushed past Peter, took his face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Peter growled playfully.

 

Chris kicked the door closed.

 

Peter pulled back from the kiss after a moment. “I hope you’ve actually thought about this, what your father would think, what this means for you.”

 

“I don’t care what Gerard thinks, never did. And yes I do want this, I want you Peter.”

 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Peter muttered as Chris bit his ear.

 

“Then who am I to deny you what you want?”

 

Peter chuckled.

 

They moved to the bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

From there, they spent time together and Chris moved in, even if he had the resources to keep his apartment. “It was easier to leave the old memories behind,” he told Peter.

 

They didn’t go on dates, not traditional ones at least. Chris barely had free time as it was.

 

Chris spent most of his time still running Argent Arms from his laptop and phone. He didn’t go on a hunt for a year.

 

But Peter thought nothing of it when Chris left early one morning. Peter knew Chris wouldn’t stop hunting, even if his code had changed and he helped out Scott.

 

Peter had changed too, softened a little, let Chris in his bed, let him know how much he wanted him. If it had been years before, right after the coma, Peter would have slit Chris’s throat before letting him know Peter had feelings other than anger.

 

But when Chris came back, smelling of blood, Derek’s blood, well Peter couldn’t handle it. He slammed Chris into the wall, snarling, eyes glowing.

 

“Peter, wait,” Chris choked out.

 

“What did you do to Derek?”

 

“He’s fine. It was an accident.”

 

“You have his blood on your shirt, I can smell it all over you! That doesn’t seem like an accident to me!” Peter backed off though, claws digging into Chris’s shirt. “What happened?”

 

“Derek was possessed, the only way to get the spirit out of him was to shock it out of him. That meant I had to hurt him when he wasn’t expecting it.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t believe you, I heard your heart skip a beat. After all this time I thought I could trust you...” He turned to leave.

 

“Peter! Don’t just walk away from this. From me. It’s been too long to give up-for you to give up. That isn’t you Peter. You spent a life time waiting for me, we aren’t perfect but we have something that works.”

 

“That’s before I realized I couldn’t trust you.” Peter walked out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter went to go check on Derek and found out that Chris had been telling the truth, but didn’t go back because he didn’t want to admit he had been wrong. He also didn’t want to know why Chris’s heart had skipped a beat when they had talked.

 

Peter wandered out into the Preserve and that’s where Chris found him.

 

“If you want to hurt me, you can do it, I figured you didn’t want to wreck your place.”

 

“I should have been in control, I should have handled it better.” Peter hadn’t lost control like that in a long time.

 

“Is that you admitting you messed up?”

 

“Take it for what it’s worth,” Peter growled.

 

Chris approached Peter. “Are we going to kiss and make up?”

 

Peter tilted his head. “You know I don’t forgive so easily.”

 

Chris nodded, then muttered, “I promise to make it up to you when we go back home. The kids are out, you don’t want them to hear us, do you?”

 

“I suppose not.” Peter listened for Scott or Derek. “Are you here to help?”

 

“If they need me, but I came to find you.”

 

Peter hummed.

 

A moment passed.

 

“Why did your heart skip if you were telling the truth?”

 

“Did you think maybe I was scared?”

 

Peter snorted. “You’re not scared of me.”

 

“No I’m not. But maybe at that moment I was. You haven’t snapped at me in years Peter. My instinct is to attack back. I had to keep from hurting you.”

 

Peter’s wolf whined. He should have realized that. “I’m sorry,” Peter muttered.

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

“I guess we’re even for now?”

 

Chris nodded and leaned to peck a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

 

There was a roar somewhere deep in the woods.

 

“Let’s take care of that and then go home. Unless you’re going to sulk.”

 

Peter huffed. “I do _not_ sulk.”

 

“You do and it’s cute.”

 

Peter sighed and Chris walked off.

 

“It’s a good thing I love you.” Peter followed after a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr  
> comments fuel me


End file.
